Sakae Saeki
is a character in the Japanese television show, Kamen Rider Hibiki. His real name is revealed to be . History Kamen Rider Hibiki At 37 years old, Sabaki is currently the oldest active Kamen Rider Oni in Japan. He is defeated often, but this can be attributed to his old age. Sabaki was the former mentor of Kamen Rider Banki, who is now independent, and currently, he has no student. He has a supporter named Ishiwari. He is both an active trumpet and taiko user, making him one of the few Oni to be able to handle both weapons full time. Sabaki had the Sabaki Enma made specifically for himself, small taiko-sized versions of the Oni guitar. Weakening Thunder He first appears in Weakening Thunder and fights against Yamaarashi's parents. He was tired from overexerting himself in battle. Yamaarashi arrives, beats Sabaki and ropes him by its tail. After that, Todoroki and Zanki arrive and save him from Yamaarashi. Then Ishiwari takes him to the hospital. After leaving the hospital from making a full recovery, Sabaki goes back to work hunting Makamou. As an active taiko-style Oni, he had to fight the Summer Makamou. He follows and defeats Kappa's parents, After that, Kappa appears and beats him. Ishiwari has to take him to the hospital again. Hibiki takes over for Sabaki and follows the Kappas and defeats them. Running Azure Sabaki had just defeated a Douji and Hime with his Kihōjutsu: Onibi and Onizume. He recognised them as summer Makamou when he suddenly heard the sound of a Kappa Kappa. He unholstered his Ongekibou Ongekibou and prepared himself, but was caught of when the Makamou shot a hardening substance on his wrists. The substance made his arms very heavy and he was unable to defend himself properly when it attacked him and pushed him into the nearby water. It kept attacking him. Starving Shuki Sabaki appears again in Starving Shuki and fights Notsugo. Notsugo escapes from Sabaki. Then, Shuki arrives (in Oni Armor). She tries to beat Sabaki. Todoroki and Zanki arrive and saves him from Shuki. When Yobuko enters the city, Sabaki is the first Oni who fights against it. He is beaten quickly. After that, Todoroki and Ibuki arrive, those two also are beaten by Yobuko like Sabaki. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2) Kamen Rider Sabaki appears in the Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game). Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Sabaki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Oni Form Sabaki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 3 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Sabaki. (approx. 221.2 cm., one say 221 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-090.) *'Rider Weight': 44 kan (165 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 20 t. *'Kicking Power': 40 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m. To transform into his Oni form, Sabaki needs to pluck his brace strings and the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be engulfed in a fiery aura. Sabaki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Sabaki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 15-16, 25, 36, 39 Equipments Devices * Henshin Kigen - Onjou: A bracelet-like transformation device. Same as Todoroki's Henshin Kigen, but the color inside is red and has a gold string. * Ongekishin - Gokuraku: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. It's black body has a red border. The color of the strings is gold. * Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Ongekimei - Tsumujikaze: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. The main body is resin color, the grip part is black, and the Onisho at the tip is dark red. * Disk Animals: Sabaki's disk-like support robots. Ongeki Weapons * Ongekigen - Enma: A guitar-like weapon. The pattern on the left side of the body inside is jagged and the pattern on the left side is also different from that of a normal sound shooting string. Onishi is black, and the color of the strings is gold. It is an improvement of the lightning of a demon. Base color is silver and red. * Kogata no Ongekigen: A pair of small version of guitars Ongeki weapon. * Ongekibou - Shakubyoushi: A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapon. * Ongekikan: A trombone-like gun. Oni Techniques * Kitōjutsu - Onizume (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Sabaki's most useful weapons. In Running Azure, Sabaki uses his Onizume to destroy Kappa's parents (Douji or Hime). This attack also can be accessed in video games. *Besides Onizume, Sabaki can launch fire ball from his fist. This attack's name is not revealed and can be accessed in video games. Onizume_8.jpg|Sabaki's Onizume. SabakiFireFist.png|Sabaki's fireball attack (PS2 game). Ongeki Finisher * : Sabaki's Ongeki Finisher. It is not seen in the series or movies but is shown in Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2), where Sabaki uses this finisher to destroy Yamaarashi. Enma-sabaki.JPG.jpg|Sabaki's Enma Sabaki (PS2 game). Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Sabaki is voiced by . His suit actor is , who also suit acted Hibiki. Notes *Sabaki is one of three Oni who can use all three Ongeki weapons (Ongekibou, Ongekikan and Ongekigen), the others being Zanki and Hibiki. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 25: Running Azure **Episode 36: Starving Shuki **Episode 39: Your Beginning *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!!'' See also Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes